tuckerversefandomcom-20200216-history
Takahishi Nakamura
Takahishi Nakamura (born 1982), sometimes called Taka or Tak, is a supporting character in Clockwork and The IT Files. Taka first served with the Public Security Intelligence Agency (PSIA) and was later recruited by Interpol where he was trained directly under Lucienne Christophe. When offered the chance to work for the International Temporal Enforcement Agency Taka leapt at the opportunity, eager to work under his former mentor again. Taka was assigned to Team Delta and has a perchant for archaic weaponry like swords and spears. Biography Takahishi was born in Kanazawa, Ishikawa Province, Japan. His mother is a writer of crime novels, which is what got Takahishi interested in criminal justice as a child, while his father is the assistant curator at the Kanazawa Yasue Gold Leaf Museum, though this had little influence on his childhood other than appreciating the versatility of metal, impressed that something so dense could be come so light and paper-like. As his hometown is a cultural center for the area Takahishi had little problem being attracted to romantic notions of the past, when men carried weapons openly. While focusing on getting a law degree after leaving high school Taka did take lessons outside of school in iaijutsu as well as yarijutsu, though his hand to hand skills remained average at best. During his first year in university Takahishi found one of his classmates dead and, in spite of warnings from police, launched his own investigation into the possible murder. Taka was ultimately able to prove that his friend had been pushed rather than jumped which led to the arrest of the killer. Eager to take a more active role in dealing with crime, Taka continued to work on his law degree while interning with the PSIA, getting a job after graduation and some additional training at an academy. Tak would spend three years with the PSIA, becoming known for making really good gold-flake tea and having no sympathy for accidental murderers. After playing a key role in finding a kidnapped son which got national press coverage Interpol offered Takahishi a job, and he accepted. In this time with Interpol Taka was trained by Lucienne Christophe, the pair becoming close though never romantically. After finishing his training Taka worked primarily in Asia for his first year before transferring to Europe where he worked a few cases with Sophia Katsopolis. When VIPs began disappearing all over the world Takahishi was recruited by Lucienne to lead a team within her task force, though in spite of his best efforts he provided little help in breaking the case. Months later Lucienne offered Taka a job with the International Temporal Enforcement Agency and he accepted, eager to work with her and Sophia again. Taka was assigned to Team Delta, second in command under Caesar Francisco. After Tasia Spiro was suspended from duty she left London, and in her romantic sorrow Lucienne turned to Tak. The pair started an affair, though as a rule Lucienne insisted she always be under the effects of Type-7 for the racier parts, hoping it wouldn't count as cheating that way. Taka was all too happy to start the relationshp, even wishing Tasia would never return. Relationships Romances * Lucienne Christophe, Lover Teammates * Caesar Francisco * Marcus Corrado Friends * Lucienne Christophe, also co-worker and mentor * Cassandra Flick, also co-worker * Jean-Baptiste Odilon, also co-worker * Kioni Abasi, also co-worker * Sophia Katsopolis, also co-worker * Juro Takashi, also co-worker * Anna Federov, also co-worker Appearances * Clockwork World * Caesar's Tour Trivia * Takahishi is physically based on actor/singer Takuya Kimura. * A favorite drink of Takahishi's is gold-flake tea, which a popular drink in his hometown. * Tak is of no relation to Ayane Nakamura. Category:Characters Category:Clockwork Category:The IT Files Category:ITEA